1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitch balls adapted to be attached to a vehicle for towing a trailer, and more particularly to a device adapted to provide for easy substitution of balls of different sizes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Trailer hitch balls for towing trailers by vehicles have been used for many years. Such balls typically are attached to a drawbar at the rear of a vehicle and are inserted into a socket attached to the trailer to be towed. Depending upon the capacity of the trailer and the load to be pulled by the vehicle itself, various diameter sizes of balls have been and are commonly used. To accommodate different size sockets, a different ball assembly on the towing vehicle was required. Attempts have also been made to provide ball assemblies with interchangeable balls of different diameters adapted to be placed on a single upstanding post attached to the vehicle drawbar. The present invention improves on the concept of substituting different ball sizes on a common post attached to a vehicle drawbar.